TMNT NEXT GENERATION!
by Mikibaby94
Summary: tmnt next generation is about 3 teens, Irrilia, Remy and Kohana, all three following in their parents footsteps...sort of. See how they develop and overcome great obstacles on their path! You just might miss all this excitement! ((I suck at summaries)) READ AND REVIEW
1. NO HARD FEELINGS ((SHORT))

**A/N: Im back with some ideas and mini stories! For my best friend's ideas to come into play in your imagination. This is from my DA.**

 **TMNT NEXT GEN BELONGS TO THIS GAL RIGHT HERE** **Suzukiwee1357**

 **Remy** **Suzukiwee1357**

 **Irrilia** **Myrling**

 **Kohana mine**

 **IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE, PLEASE TELL ME, AND DONT WONT IM 95% SURE I CAN BRING IRRILIA INTO THIS. SO PLEASE PEOPLE FAVORITE COMMENT, ENJOY!**

Hana stared at the blank computer screen, feeling the boredom draining her young teenage soul. She sighed as she folded her arms and lounged back against the pillow. She was in the pit of the living room, laying in her usual spot that she and her cousin liked to argue over all the time, but luckily her cousin was still no where to be found, but then again, he usually doesnt stay up half the nights. With that thought in mind, she closed her laptop and packed it up. She'd better go to bed before her uncle Leo caught her up again. He tends to do that, him or uncle Raph. Though when uncle Raph finds her, he just lets it go. Her uncle Leo lectures her forever on how its important to sleep more. She hoisted her computer bag, scratching at her messy hair, yawning. She looked at her watch, six thirty. Uh oh.

"And why are you still up missy?" A voice came from the shadows, suddenly arms wrapped around her neck, holding her in a head lock. "You should know better!" The voice added. Hana didnt think twice, she grabbed the beings arm, flipping the anonymous over onto their back, she was about to strike a punch when light captured the mutant before her. It wasnt her uncles, or her father. She huffed, making a strand of hair in her face blow. "Remy! You little-"  
Remy snickered, smirking as he got to his feet and dusted off. "Oh man you should of seen yourself. You chicken."  
Hana gave him a look, unimpressed, "This chicken just flipped your butt." She retorted in a matter of fact tone. "What are you doing up this early anyways?"  
Remy shrugged, "Woke up, and just saw my sweet baby cousin here, all alone in the dim big living room, where monsters can just come and get her."  
Hana kept her eyes on him, her face souring. "You dummy, we are the same age."  
"According to our birth records, I am older than you." He said.  
The brown eyed girl gave him a hard look before her eyes caught sight of her father and uncle Leo coming out of their rooms. Leo rubbed his eyes a bit, yawning. "Hana did you stay up again?" He questioned.  
Hana shifted her eyes and gripped her bag, "No. I uh...just came out here-" She began then gave her cousin a look, "Remy was keeping me up off and on, finally i came in here to tell him to get to bed before his dad found him."  
Leo's eyes drifted to his son, giving his son a look. Remy put his hands up and shook his head, "What? no way!"

"Of course thats what happened Remy, I mean why would I lie? I have no purpose in getting my older cousin in trouble...now would I? Now if you excuse me boys, I have to go get changed." She then started for her room and looked back to stick her tongue out at Remy, she turned her head back, hiding her big grin on her face as she heard Leo's lecture start.

Kohana opened her eyes, feeling better now she had slept a bit before going to training, she saw her alarm clock, Twelve O' Clock. Great. Once dressed she grabbed her weapon and came out of her room, ready to train, her tracks stopped when she saw her family in the living room, thats odd since her parents and uncles are always in the dojo around noon.

"You must of been wicked tired little dudette." Mikey spoke, settling himself next to Liz as he started munching on his slice in a way that would be disgusting if you had just met him.  
Liz watched Mikey for a moment, a little confused by how he even eats like that. Her eyes shifted to her husband as if she was silently trying to send him something, in normal cases Leo would pick up on it, but his eyes were on Hana.  
"Hana its four in the afternoon, youve been asleep all day."  
"Thats not possible, my clock-" She stopped when her eyes drifted on the back of her cousins head, oh, so you wanna play it that way huh. She noted in her head, she folded her arms and thought. She then started water works, "Im sorry Uncle Leo, I just, Ive been so tired lately, my body is you know...going through...the change.."  
That got all eyes on her.

"The change?" Mikey asked.  
Hana nodded, "Yeah, I became a woman today, and the cramps, along with the none stop bleeding, its just been a long night. And not to mention the womanly body parts-"  
Remy started screaming, covering his ears, "Dad make her stop! Make her stop!"  
Leo looked already uncomfrotable, "Okay okay, we get it Hana."  
"Thats not the only part Uncle Leo." She then stepped down and sat next to Remy, "I think my boobs are getting bigger-" She started saying over Remys yelling till April smacked her heavy books down on the floor making the room go silent. The silent lingered for a while as April flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Sorry I saw a bug." She said simply.  
"And here I thought youd say something about our daughter torturing the young boy about hearing girls body parts." Donnie said.  
"How is it torturing, there is nothing wrong with explaining women stuff, like right now my boobs are so swollen, i really think their balloons." Liz said simply, she then looked over at the others, "Oh what? its not like I said anything about my v-"  
"Okay! Okay we get it...dear." Leo interrupted her, he sighed, feeling suddenly his age.

Donnie stood up, "Subject change, do you know when Raph and Irrilia are supposed to come back?"  
Leo shrugged, "He said sometime tonight I think."  
Hana stood up fast, in the process her hand smacked Remy in the face making him flinch, though she was oblivious to her actions, when it came to her older cousin she couldnt function right. She didnt know why, "My big cousin is coming home tonight!? Oh gosh! and I look like this!" She gasped.  
Remy groaned, rubbing his face, "Why couldnt you have been a boy. and Why couldnt the only boy be near my age!" He glared at Donnie and April.  
"Dont look at me kiddo, Koji just kinda fell into our lives, she...she just happened." Donnie said, he grunted when April smacked his arm before she stood. "Remy, Kohana, why dont you two get ready for patrol."  
"Patrol? No way, I cant be bothered with that, I gotta hurry and get ready-"  
"Its not like your dating her Hana." Remy grumbled.  
"Well no, but shes my idol. Unlike some people who's a thorn in my side." Hana said closing her eyes and opening one eye looking at Remy.  
Remy he didnt know why but her words struck a nerve, a bad one at that. He stood up, glaring at her. "You know what, fine. Your a pain in my side too." He snapped before making his way past his parents.  
"Where are you going?" Leo asked a little frantic.  
"Anywhere where miss know it all isnt in my sight." He sneered.  
Hana silently watched her cousin go, frowning, guilt slowly overcame her when all eyes were on her. She looked down, turning to the rooms, she hurried to hide herself in the one place she felt safe. Her dads old room. Strange isnt it.

Remy stood on a roof top watching the bright lit city being lively. They werent kidding when they say this city never sleeps. He frowned, contemplating on wheather he should go back home or not, why should he, all he's gonna get is trashed by the princess of knows it all. He folded his arms. "I hate women. They're so annoying sometimes..." He shook his head. "No, I dont hate them, Hana's not even a woman, that'd be an insult to the pretty women." He grumbled.

"Whoa, who pissed you off?" A voice from behind spoke. Remy turned to see a tall, bulk asian guy staring back at him. The guy smirked big, "Awe, you kinda look cute with a pissy look on that face."  
Remy curled up his lip, "And you look stupid with that face." He spat. The black haired guy snickered. "Thats adorable really, so whats your name? Chumpy?"  
Remy scoffed, "No. Thats my fathers name though." From what he heard anyways.  
"Im Yoshiro." He offered.  
"I dont care." Remy said simply.  
"Look kid Im trying to be nice to ya." Yoshiro said.  
"Did I even ask you to? and Im not a kid you irritation on my plate." Remy spat, rolling his eyes.  
Yoshiro scoffed, "Adorable."  
"Your two seconds away from being road kill." Remy threatened making Yoshiro bellow in laughter making the fire of the angsty teen burn even more. Remy threw out a bokken his dad once handed down to him, before he could even move he suddenly felt a hit to his face, he gritted his teeth when he felt his back connect to he cement of the roof. In the process Remy dropped his bokken and before Yoshiro could decapitate him, he whipped out a small knife he's learned to keep in his wraps, he gritted his teeth, staring in the eyes of his now enemy. Slowly Remy felt the pressure of the guy putting, the blade coming closer and closer to his neck, luck was on the young mutant's side. Suddenly the human boy was shoved off by someone. A woman stood between the two, he watched in awe.  
"Yoshiro! I tell you to do one job and yet I see you rivaling with a mutant whoms not your concern?!" The woman scolded. She turned to Remy, kneeling down, she held out a hand. "Remy? Are you okay?" She asked.  
Remy eyed her, "Who...Who are you?" He asked sounding a little scared.  
Karai carefully helped the young boy to his feet and held him up till he was steady, "Im Karai, your father and I have history. Im so sorry for my..." She looked back frowning, "Student."  
Yoshiro stared at Karai for a moment before folding his arms and stared at his feet. Karai kept her eyes on him for a moment. Her eyes diverted back to Remy when he started moving for an exit. "Where are you going?"  
"Home." Remy said.  
"Ill follow" Karai spoke, already determined to, "I can explain that bruise on your face to your father, come on boys." She ordered.

Once in the sewers the sloshing of water as they made their way back to the lair was all that was heard, The boys walked side by side in silence till Yoshiro finally broke the silence. "No hard feelings?" He smirked at Remy as he kept walking while Remy stopped, his eyes drew daggers at the jerk, One day. He cursed in his head. The rest of the way stayed silent.

***

"Leo!" Karai called out, Leo came out of the kitchen at the sound of his name and stopped when he saw Karai, A smile slowly came to his face, "Karai, its been a while."  
"Of course it has." Karai hugged him short before she made way for Leo's son, "Your son and my...student had a trival." She explained.  
Leo went to his son frowning. "You okay kiddo?" He asked trying to hide his worry.  
Remy looked back at the uglyness blinding his eyes, he looked back at his dad, "Id be better if that jackle-"  
Leo closed his eyes and put his hand on his sons mouth. He shook his head cursing on how much his kid acts like his mother, sometimes thats a blessing and a curse. He opened his eyes and looked at his son, he pulled his hand away.  
"Ow!" Remy snapped making sure his dad knew that he hit his bruise.  
"Go see your mother." Leo said simply before rubbing his head a little embarrassed by that action. "She should be in the bedroom."  
Remy sighed, turning for the bedroom, on his way he met Hana. Hana widened her eyes when she saw his bruise. She wanted to ask but decided against it, though she did go after him. "Remy? Are you still mad?"  
"Passing by you should tell you that. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." He spat before he was yeilded as she quickly got in front of him. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were puffy. "Have you been crying?"  
Her face turned red a bit and shook her head quickly. Her bangs covering some of her face. She looked nervous, and guilty. She had never been the best hider of feelings. "Im...Im sorry Remy, I sometimes just dont know how much of a jerk I can be."  
Remy rolled his eyes, He folded his arms, "And?"  
Hana looked at him confused for a moment, she surrendered anyways, "And Im a stupid girl with no heart...or brains."  
"Aaaand?" He ventured.  
Hana gave him a look, she looked away, her eyes shifting a moment, suddenly feeling anxious, she never knows why she does, her father swears its her anxiety. Whatever that is. "And Ill do your chores for a month to show how sorry I am." She looked up at him and smiled a little.  
Remy's face slowly softened, His arms wrapped around her for a long moment before he pulled back. Her smile grew wider revealing her small gap, "So no hard feelings?"  
The young hybrid gazed at her hand as she held it out, he then took it and shook it. "No hard feelings." He agreed.  
Hana shook on it, giving out a small chuckle before her eyes caught sight of the boy standing afar. Her eyes grew big, she dropped her hand and went to the steps, "Oh...my...gosh..." She said, suddenly feeling a burst of emotions, her heart started racing as her palms grew sweaty so sudden, she gazed at the gorgeous face, those big brown eyes, that black hair. That body. Why did it get so hot suddenly. Remy went to his cousin and noticed her staring at him, he shook his head already knowing what was going through her head. "Dont even think about it Hana, he's bad news."  
Hana couldnt help but to smile even more when the guy looked her direction, "If he's bad news, then I need some bad news." She said with a soft voice, "Hes so...perfect...Oh man, I think im thinking about it!"  
Remy grabbed her arm, "I think my mom wanted us." He started dragging her to the room.  
"Oh come on Remy, just let me say hi." She begged.  
"No way, hi ends with you and him doing things." Remy glared a bit, "Thats how I was born, thats how you were born. No."  
As Hana resisted and whimpered Remy hoisted her over his shoulder, he looked over his shoulder, glaring at the guy before he headed for the room, "Youll thank me Hana. He's bad news all over."  
Hana propped her elbow on his shoulder, putting her chin in her hand, she kept her smile. "Whatever you say Remy..." She said, absolutely not listening at all to her cousin.

Whats bad is, Remy knew that, He groaned.

Oh how he hated this new guy.


	2. THE ATTACK! ((PART ONE))

**A/N: More coming since I got feedback, these stories will sort of be just random till Suvi and I can figure out what plot we wanna tackle first. For now, enjoy just some cute teen ninjas in training haha.**

 **Edit: This is from my Devianart mikibaby94  
** **  
** **THIS WILL BE A TWO PARTER? MAYBE MORE! ENJOY!**

 **TMNT NEXT GEN BELONGS TO THIS GAL RIGHT HERE Suzukiwee1357**

 **Remy Suzukiwee1357**

 **Irrilia Myrling**

 **Kohana mine**

 **IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE, PLEASE TELL ME, I ALSO GOT THE OKAY BY MY FAVORITE ARTIST IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, I WILL DO MY BEST WITH YOUR BABY Myrling**

 **SO PLEASE PEOPLE FAVORITE COMMENT, ENJOY!  
**

Remy stood next to his younger cousin as she anxiously stood at the dojo door. He rolled his eyes as he shook his head, already knowing this plan of hers will never work, they usually dont.  
"Okay, for sure this is gonna work. Finally we will get your daddy and mine, and we can conquer the world!" She rubbed her hands together, grinning like the evil genius she is.  
"Yeah, lets just try to conquer this training session lord evil one." Remy spat. He got his bokken out in a quick motion. Hana grabbed her blade that was at her side. She smiled at that with a risen brow. "You really think im lord of evil?"  
"For a girl." He said, he gasped as he caught sight of his dad about to ambushed his ditz cousin, he shoved her out of the way and held up his bokken, making Leo's swords clash with his sons weapon, he smirked. "Your getting better there son."  
Remy scoffed, "Only cause your getting old."  
Leo rose his brow, he then kicked his sons knee, causing Remy to fall back onto his butt, Leo then put his blade to his face, "Yes well age does factor into this, but remember turtles live to be a hundred, im not even half way there." He then pulled Remy up by his hand. His hand going onto his sons age, "Like sensei says, you cant always be to cocky, with that you'll loose that guard of yours."

Remy folded his arms, "Pfft, please. Spare me the lessons dad, grandpa Splinter doesn't know a thing."

"Oh really now..." A voice spoke up from the distance, making all three look over to the seven foot rat, he made his way out of the shadows revealing himself. Splinter rose a brow at the young hybrid.  
Remy stared at his grandpa before grabbing Hana and putting her in front of him, with her being taller than him he was able to hide behind her. Hana looked back at Remy and then at her grandpa. She gave a wide grin, revealing her small gap, "Hi grandpa."  
Splinter couldnt help to see Donatello in that face of hers, He sighed in a soft manner, He made his way to them, as he was walking he had a sudden suspicion that there was someone from the shadows watching, it wasnt until the war cry confirmed it, Splinter turned, colliding his fist with his sons chest, hit him so hard that Donatello flew into the wall.  
Remy widened his eyes at the scene that played, "Whoa!"

Hana gasped and dropped her weapon, she hurried over to her dad to see if he was okay, she knelt down to him, "Daddy are you okay?"  
Donnie sat up slowly, holding his head, "Why are there birds in the sewers?" He asked before fainting. Hana stared at her dad. "Grandpa?" Her eyes went onto the old rat.  
"He will be fine little one, he just got kicked by an old rat who apparently doesnt know a thing." He smirked over to Remy.  
Remy took a moment to realize his words were thrown back at him, he tensed then started laughing nervously, "Oh man, look at the time, I think I hear my mother calling me." He excused hurrying out, not feeling up to having his butt handed to him.

***

Hana was in the middle of helping her dad. heading to for the living room pit, when she caught sight of that mysterious guy she laid eyes on, she stopped short making Donnie stop with her. Donnie frowned at his daughter, his eyes shifted over to Karai's son, something was going off in his head, like an alarm. He scratched his head as he looked back at his daughter. His eyes darted back and forth for a moment. Suddenly it clicked. Remembering how obsessed- in love he was with April when he was at her age. He had two ways of dealing with his daughter liking this boy. Reasonable and calm. Or panic. He contemplated it for a moment as his eyes kept on the bad boy looking guy.  
"Your okay now right daddy?" A voice brought him out of his thoughts. Donnie's eyes reverted back on his daughter. "What?"  
She gave him a look, "You're okay?" She asked again concerned.  
Donnie smiled, laying his hand upon the girl's head. "Of course sweetie." It was true, Splinter's hits and troughs really didnt thwart him any longer. He grew accustomed over the years.  
Hana smiled, once she knew her dad was okay she proceeded to skip over to the pit and drop down. Her eyes watched the mysterious stranger as he was practicing his forms, she sighed innerly with pleasure, loving the looks of the view on her end. The boy's eyes took in the girl's face, he glanced up seeing Donnie was watching, he smirked with pure glee. He headed over to Hana and then sat in front of her, "Hey."  
Her brain was stricken with the sudden greet from this boy who found his way into her heart, she couldnt help but to play with her ponytail, "H-hey." She finally spat out.  
Yoshiro kept his eyes on the girl, her brown eyes making him feel, strange in a way. He leaned back, putting his hands on the floor. "So, we havent officially met, Im Yoshiro. You can call me Yoshi if you want."  
When Hana was about to introduce herself Yoshiro halted her with his hand, he then cupped his chin thinking. "You look like a beautiful flower, and small for your age. In Japanese the name Kohana means little flower." He explained. Hana widened her eyes, she grinned a bit feeling her face getting hot. A boy called her beautiful, he also called her a flower. Innerly she was screaming to the top of her lungs, but remembering her dads stories she heard from her uncles and dad, she decided to play it cool. She cleared her throat and mover her bang a bit, "Wow, thats correct." She then continued forth, "I mean, Im no flower, or beautiful, Heck I still look like a child." She frowned as the words left her mouth.  
Yoshiro noticed the facial expression on her face change, something nabbed at him, seeing her frown, he hated it, he wanted to see that small gap that goes with her smile. He got onto his knees and stood, putting his hands on hers as they had laid in her lap. The big brown eyes laid upon him, their faces inches apart. "Oh I dont know about that, from what I see, those big brown eyes of yours, they're a sight for sure, you look young, theres nothing wrong with that."  
Hana felt her heart skip beats, she blinked a bit, she stared at his eyes for a long moment, her lips curved a big smile, revealing her small gap. His eyes diverted to it, something about it, made him feel something for this girl. She must of noticed since she covered her mouth. "Sorry." She apologized as she kept her hand in front of her mouth, her eyes were filled with shameful doubts. Yoshiro grabbed her hand, "Dont ever say sorry, that gap captures your beauty along with those eyes." He smirked.

Remy came out from the kitchen, stopping where Donnie was, "Uncle Donnie? Why are you just standing in the middle of the walkway?" Donnie said nothing, though he followed the turtles eyes and stopped when they saw the scene before them. Was that jerk gonna kiss Hana?! Not on his watch. "Hana!" He yelled and hurried over, jumping over Hana and dove for Yoshiro, making the two roll into the tv, Remy came out on top of the guy when they finally stopped, He sneered, "You first pick a fight with me! Then try to get with my baby cousin?! You got a real death wish you freakin punk!"  
Donnie immediately snapped out of it when a fight brawled out, "Remy! No!" He hurried over to the boys who are struggling with each other. "Leo get your butt in here!" He called as he tried to get between the two. At the sound of his name Leo hurried out of the kitchen with Karai.  
"Yoshiro!" Karai sternly snapped, making the well behaved boy stop, taking the hit from Remy before Leo pulled him off and caged him with his arms, fighting with how angry Remy had became. Leo started talking to him Japanese in a calming voice. Remy growled and thrashed in his dads hold, he started cursing and yelling in Japanese. Hana stood at the seat before the scene, her eyes big and wide. Her anxiety was overcoming her, she noticed how Remy was so upset, and Yoshiro silently glaring at him, she suddenly felt her chest tighten, her breathing became suddenly shallow, The next scene played out disoriented, voices fading along with her vision, she felt cold, was she laying down? All she could see is Remy being carried out, her dad over her, and her mother's shoes. Donnie rolled his daughter over as she laid on the floor gasping for air, "Kohana, breathe! breathe!" He tried getting through her, seeing his daughters body jerk in intervals, her muscles spazzing out.  
"What the hell is happening to her Donnie?" April cried out, looking scared, the only time she saw her daughter like this was when she was an infant.  
"Anxitey attack, muscle spasms, shes not responsive." Donnie said and pulled up his daughter, wrapping his arms around her, slowly he rocked her back and forth, remembering when she was having one as an infant, he closed his eyes as he started singing a lullaby Splinter had sung to him, and he had sung to her when she was small. April had her mouth covered, kneeling down to them, watching. It felt like an eternity of him being in that position, though finally when her body stopped jerking and her breathing became normal, he pulled back to see that she had passed out. He frowned, scooping her up carefully, he and April made their way to her bedroom. Donnie settled his daughter in her bed. April laid a hand on Donnie's shoulder as he was crouched next to her bedside. "Is she okay Donnie?"

For the first time in a very long time, he didnt know, seeing his daughter go through that. He closed his eyes and opened them back up, feeling pain in his chest, he laid his hand on his wifes hand, "Im not sure." He then stood up slowly, not letting her hand go. He turned to her. His eyes avoiding contact. "I should of stepped in sooner..." April stared at her husband, she shook her head and pulled her hand out of his to cup the turtles face making him look at her. "Donatello, dont you dare start that. She hasnt had an episode like that in forever."  
"Yes, but we've known for years she has bad anxitey...and health problems." Donnie encountered.  
"We do, and your doing your best. Only you would of thought of that method you did back there. She may have health problems, but like her father, she is the strongest warrior with a big heart, and such caring eyes." April said to him, while wrapping her arms around his neck, putting his head against hers. Donnie's hands laid on her waist, his eyes half closed, pleased where this was going, he chuckled a bit, "Beautiful like her mother."  
"And a dork like her father." April added, the two met eyes. April pulled back a bit, "If she's anything like you, she will be standing tall. Just like her father has always and will always do." She then laid a kiss on his cheek before pulling away from him completely. She got to the door when she turned back to give him one last look. The two silently sent messages to each other. Donnie watched his wife leave, he turned to his daughter. He sighed, grabbing his daughters desk chair he sat next to his daughter's bedside. He held her hand, rubbing it in a soft manner. "You can do this Hana, your a warrior. Stubborn like your mother. Dont let this beat you okay?" He said to her, he moved his hand over to her hair, stroking her head. "Your mom and I need you. I.." He stopped himself for a long moment, his mind being his worse enemy. Fears engulfing him. Remembering the time when she was an infant. He closed his eyes and gulped back the emotions dying to spill out, he looked down at his daughters face, slowly he stood up making his way carefully over her, settling in the spot next to her, like he did when she was little and had nightmares, he laid his head next to hers, wrapping his arm around her. "You'll be okay..." He said to her, but mostly trying to convince himself, struggling with his fears that hammered him down. "You have to be..."

***

Irrilia sniffed the New York air after taking her helmet off, how she missed this. Raph held his helmet as he walked along side her on a rooftop. He watched his daughter, smiling a bit. "Enjoying yourself there kiddo?"  
The salamander chuckled a bit, looking at helmet before her dad, "Daddy, why doesnt mama come down here?"  
Raph was taken aback by the question, he pondered it over a bit before he laid a hand on the small of his daughters back. "Its complicated, but I know she'd love to be here with you watching you excel."  
"Do you ever wish you met a human or a mutant from earth?" She asked, her green eyes on him. Raph shook his head. "Absolutely not. I love your mother, and if I hadnt met her, fell for her the way I did, I would of never got the blessing of seeing my sweet girl evolving into a woman." Once he said that out loud he frowned, "Man im old."  
"How old?" She smirked.  
"Old enough to be your father. Now come on you turd, your killing time." He bantered, gently shoving her in a playful way. She made a sound of disgust before giving her dad a glare. "Oh its on you old fart." She declared as she hurried after him, Raph smirked hurrying up so she wouldnt get him. "Gotta catch me!"  
Irrilia let out multiple laughs as she chased her dad over rooftops till they got into the sewers, even then she tried keeping up with Raph. Raph though stopped at the entrance of the lair, behind the turnstiles. "Gotcha!" She laid her hand on her dad, she frowned at his non actional response. She turned to see Karai scolding her son in the lair, as Remy and Yoshiro sat next to one another on the bench. Leo stood next to Karai with his wife at his side. He silently watched until he caught sight of his brother and his niece. The parent in him washed away, being replaced by the brother side of him, he hurried out of the pit and tackled Raph into a big hug. "Raph!"  
Raph staggered back some, grunting at his brother's impact. The hug dispersed, he smiled a bit, "Hey to you too big brother."  
Leo smiled big, "Oh man its been hectic since your grumpy butt left."  
Raph laughed, "I was only gone for two weeks."  
"Two weeks with these people...well lets just say its been to long. And to insane." He then looked over at his niece, "Well theres our birthday girl. We've been waiting for you."  
Irrilia took her courtesy before hugging her uncle. She pulled back and bounded down the steps to the pit. She took sight in the new guy, and the woman, she looked familiar. Her eyes stopped on Remy. "Hey Rem..." Remy's eyes drifted over to her but he kept silent, looking pissed off as ever. Okay? She scanned the area, frowning. "Where's Hana?" She turned to see April had join Leo and Raph as they were coming down the steps. She smiled big seeing her aunt. "Hey Aunt April."  
April went to Irrilia, "Hey sweetie! Oh man, you've grown haven't you?"  
Irrilia shrugged, "I dont think so." She then looked around figuring Hana would of been here by now, she usually was when she left for a long period of time. "Where's Hana?" She asked April. The question lingered through the air for a long silent moment. Noone said a word, even the lady who was scolding. She had stopped. Irrilia took in April's face, her heart felt heavy, she felt it hard to swallow. "Aunt April? Where's Hana?"  
"Well..." April began but was interrupted by Remy who stood up. Irrilia stared at her cousin with great concern, she hardly sees him this upset. "Hana had an episode...cause of this ass." He sneered, glaring at Yoshiro.  
Yoshiro growled. "She wouldnt have if you stayed out of it you pint."  
"What did you just call me!?" Remy was about to unleash again but Liz took him by his scarf that was around his neck.  
"Keep it up Remy and I swear I'll become the mother from hell. Now sit." She ordered. Remy kept his eyes on Yoshiro, reluctantly obeying his mother.  
Irrilia's eyes widened, she didnt linger, she pulled away from April and hurried to the rooms, she swung  
the door open, seeing Hana in bed, Donnie right next to her, both asleep. She silently approached them, she stared at her cousin, "Hana..." She called out in a soft voice making sure not to wake her dad that was cuddled up to her. She frowned, closing her eyes, She opened them, boiled anger slowly bubbling inside her. She turned, heading out the door passing her father, Leo and April on the way, she got to the pit and grabbed Remy by the scarf. "Your job was to watch her!"  
"I did! Its not my fault you left. Im not the girl in this family."  
"What does being a girl in this family has to do with this mess."  
"Well maybe you could of talked her out of being flirted with... that guy." He spat and shoved her off, standing up again. "Its not my fault that she had a weak heart."  
"But its your fault because you know how she gets!" Irrilia snapped.  
"Irrilia knock it off!" Raph ordered in a stern voice, standing at the steps that leads to the rooms.  
Irrilia kept her eyes on her cousin, Remy kept his cold eyes on her. "Im not the one who wanted to go visit mommy so bad."  
"Remy!" Leo snapped. Remy's eyes shifted to his dad before eyeing his mother, he rolled his eyes and shook his head, He shoved past Irrilia, cursing under his breath as he left the lair.  
Liz watched her son go, she sighed annoyed, "Well, what a night."  
"Im so sorry about this Leo... Liz.." Karai frowned.  
Yoshiro silently watched his mom apologize, he rolled his eyes and stood up. He bowed before heading out of the lair in a silent manner.  
"Dont worry about it, Remy is a hot head..." Leo said with a frown. "These days anything can set him off."  
Irrilia stayed silent, turning back to her dad, she made her way to him. Frowning. Raph knew that look she had on her face, she does it everytime she doubts herself. He sighed and wrapped his arm around his daughters shoulders. "Lets go blow off some steam, come on." He said softly as he led her to the dojo.

***

Remy sat in the pit, with a comic in his hand, two days had passed since Hana's been out, he's been trying to distract himself with what he'd normally do but it didnt help. He's itching to go see her, though something was gripping at him telling him not to. Guilt? Maybe. Irrilia's words lingered in the back of his mind. He knew how she got, its been years since one of these had happened, but its always been bad, but never this bad. He stood up finally after arguing with himself. He slowly approached Hana's room, Irrilia was sitting in the chair next to Hana's bed. He slowly started to talk himself out of this when Irrilia spoke. "Come in Remy..." Her voice was soft. Remy was hesitant for a moment. But he came in and stood next to the chair. He looked at the pale light green skinned girl that laid stiff as a board. He frowned. "How...How is she?"  
"I heard uncle Donnie telling the others that her body is in a slumber." Irrilia answered, she shook her head frowning. "Your right you know..."  
Remy was thrown off from her words, "Im sorry, what?"  
"I can see my mother anytime I want, and I chose now of all times to go, knowing how Hana is so needy.." Irrilia sighed, holding her head. Her hands covering her face. Remy watched her, before he shrugged. "Its my fault Irrilia. You asked me to look after her. I let my bitterness and angst get to me." He rubbed the back of his neck. He then held out his hand. "Im sorry I yelled at you..."  
Irrilia lifted her head, seeing the hand, she slowly smiled and took his hand. "Im sorry I put such blame on you."  
Remy shrugged, "No hard feelings." He then gave a glare, dammit. He shook his head, "I mean we're cool." There ya go. Irrilia rose a brow at him, she then let out a laugh before standing up and wrapped her arms around him. "I miss you, you idiot."  
Remy rolled his eyes, "What is it with hugging in this family." He spat and then patted her back before slowly hugging her back. "I missed you too leader."  
Irrilia pulled back looking at him with a puzzled expression, "Remy...did you just.."  
"Shut up" He pulled back from her but she didnt let go as she started squealing in a way that wouldnt be to loud. She then started smothering him with kisses. "Okay! Okay! I swear woman get off meh!"  
Irrilia gave him one more big kiss before letting him go. She smiled, "Im gonna cherish this moment."  
"Ugh, women." Remy spat.  
Irrilia chuckled, "Your adorable Remy."  
"Ending you mentally." He retorted.  
She didnt mind it though, he's such a softie. 

_To be continued_


	3. AFTERMATH BREAK ((PART TWO))

**A/N: More coming since I got feedback, these stories will sort of be just random till Suvi and I can figure out what plot we wanna tackle first. For now, enjoy just some cute teen ninjas in training haha.**

 **Edit: This is straight from my DeviantArt  
** **  
** **THIS WILL BE A TWO PARTER? MAYBE MORE! ENJOY!**

 **TMNT NEXT GEN BELONGS TO THIS GAL RIGHT HERE Suzukiwee1357**

 **Remy Suzukiwee1357**

 **Irrilia Myrling**

 **Kohana mine**

 **IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE, PLEASE TELL ME!**

SO PLEASE PEOPLE FAVORITE COMMENT, ENJOY!

Irrilia stood next to her cousin, watching her uncle look her over, A few days had passed since Hana had awoke, thank goodness she was okay, and so far there hasnt been much complications. Hana sat on the table taking in breaths when instructed. After that was done she observed her dad's actions. "Im okay daddy really."  
Donnie turned to his daughter, holding his clip board. "I know honey, this is just normal to do considering this one was the first one you had since infancy, I just wanna make sure your body is working okay. Normal anxiety doesnt just put someone out like that for days."  
"Its probably the lack of sleep I do to myself." Hana offered feeling exhausted.  
"Well thats gonna stop now." Irrilia stated, giving her cousin a look. "As Koji asked me once to keep my eyes on you, thats what im planning on doing."  
"dont listen to my brother, he's an idiot. Im fine, really. I feel fine." She yawned a bit, "Just fine."  
Donnie stared at her, "Right, says the girl whos been yawning nonstop. Look Im your father and I say suck it up and see this doctor, he knows a thing or two." He smirked.  
Hana smirked at him, laughing a bit. "Your such a dork."  
Donnie stuck his tongue out at her. When Donnie was messing with his charts Irrilia took this opportunity to reveal her baby cousins present she had brought her. "Hana, remember you asked me to bring you something from my moms planet?"  
Hana nodded, "Yeah?  
Irrilia took out a box she had brought in with her, she handed it to her cousin, "My mom bought it for me, Im not much of a flashy person but I know you are."  
Hana opened the box and saw a beautiful crystal, she picked it up and held it, "Whoa...this looks amazing." She put it on, smiling. "Pretty."  
"I knew you'd like it." She returned the smile, she looked back when Donnie came back. "Okay, so you seem fine."  
Hana smirked, rolling her eyes to Irrilia, she looked at her dad, "Oh really daddy? I didnt know that."  
It wasnt long when the genius took in the sarcasm of his daughter, oh man he taught her to well, He sighed. "You can go miss priss." He helped her off the table. "Whats that around your neck?" He asked seeing the crystal.  
"Its my new gift." She said happily before grabbing Irrilia's arm. "Lets go sewer exploring."  
"Okay, lets get the boys." Irrilia suggested as she walked out with Hana.

Remy groaned, "Man this is the boringest thing you've ever suggested Hana."  
"Not true. One, boringest isnt a word, and two, remember that Mythbusters marathon I forced you guys into?" She pointed out. Yoshiro couldn't help but to snort. Hana looked over at him, "What?"  
"Sorry." Yoshiro smirked. "Just wow."  
Hana stared at him then quickly rethought her decision, she felt her cheeks grow hot, feeling regret at the confession she had made. She gulped, nervously doing damage control, "Did i say Mythbusters? I meant those action zombie movies! Oh man those are so cool, ya know the gore, the guts, oh man that some juicy stuff." She stated trying to be smooth, messing with her ponytail as she walked along side him.  
"I dunno, Zombies? Im more into martial arts kinda movies." Yoshiro confessed, his eyes shifting over, observing the girl's facial expressions changing as she thought.  
Hana stopped walking and clapped her hands, "Really I am to!"  
Remy made a gagging noise, Hana gave him a hard look. Putting her hands on her hips, she puffed her cheeks at her cousin.  
Yoshiro grinned, "Your adorable when your trying."  
Once Hana realized he was aiming that compliment at her, she grinned, revealing her small gap. Rubbing the back of her neck, she chuckled feeling her face heat up. "Oh me? No, if anyones adorable it'd be you." She widened her eyes, "I-I mean, adorable as in like a small duckling, o-or a baby tadpole..."

Remy couldnt help but to be amused by his cousins blabbering. He started laughing to show how amused he really was.  
"You think we should help her?" Irrilia asked him in a whisper.  
"I dont know, Im kinda enjoying the show." Remy kept snickering, "Oh man, she's such a geek. Its hilarious."  
Irrilia grinned a little as she rolled her eyes before she sighed accepting her role as the older one, she hurried to Hana's side, she covered her cousins mouth before pulling her away from Yoshiro, "Trust me, youll thank me later."

Remy who was trying to catch his breath he lost due to his insane amusement, watched the two before exchanging looks with Yoshiro, he shrugged and followed flashing the flashlight ahead.

****

Remy threw up the flashlight once again catching it, feeling this walk was never ending. He bumped into Hana as she smacked face first into Irrilia. Yohiro being behind Remy stopped a few bit away. "Why did we stop?" He asked.  
Irrilia squinted ahead, trying to see with the little light they had, though it was hard when Remy was playing with the flashlight like it was a ball, she growled and snatched it from him, "Revoking your rights till you know the difference between no throwing objects and throwing objects." She declared before waving the light ahead.  
Remy poked out his bottom lip frowning. He crossed his arms over his chest, giving his cousin daggers. "Rude."  
Hana covered her mouth trying to hide her amused look, though her snickering revealed her. "You got in trouble.."  
Remy glared at his baby couisin before smacking her on the back of the head. Growling.  
"OW!" Hana cried out holding her head and whining. Irrilia sighed, "Can you guys keep the traps shut for a moment?"  
Yoshiro shook his head, folding his arms. "You two I swear I feel like im baby sitting." He then got between Remy and Hana. When Remy tried to fight for his spot, Yoshi held him at bay with little to no effort, He smirked, He started laughing very amused at the efforts. "Your adorable."  
Hana sighed, "Remy your stealing my efforts bro."  
Remy stopped and stared at Hana, "You mean your blabbering?" He grinned.  
Irrilia gave a low growl, "Shut up." She said, rolling her eyes in frustration. Once they did she turned back to the end of the sewers.

When Irrilia shone the light over the old Krang parts Hana gasped making the three turn suddenly alert, she hurried to kneel down next to the parts and started picking it out just like a kid over candy. "I've been looking for something to build lately."  
Irrilia put her hand on her head, "Jeeze kiddo dont do that to me."  
Yoshiro grinned liking this side of her. He approached her, crouching down beside her, "Your a tinker huh?"  
"Yeah, I spent most of my life watching my daddy build stuff..." She realized what she was doing, seeing the embarrassing moment before her, her cheeks felt hot suddenly. She then threw the head of a kraang bot down and stood, dusting herself off while trying to laugh it off, "Me a tinker? pfft, no. Thats stupid." She went to go lean against a pillar but missed and fell side ways into the pile of kranng parts, a quick moment passed before she popped out of the pile like a daisy, making the three all jump a bit. Having a kraang arm on her head, "Im okay!" She laughed nervously, putting effort in hiding her much embarrassment, though the heat on her cheeks betrayed her in the end.  
Remy watched her collect herself then smirked. "What?" Hana asked frowning.  
Yoshiro rolled his eyes before taking the arm that was resting on top of her head. He showed it to her. The already red face that masked in with her light green tented skin got even noticible as it turned the color of a tomato. She took the arm and threw it down before putting her hands behind her, laughing nervously.  
Irrilia watched the scene, who would normally be amused but at this point she was just loosing her patience. "Hana stop messing around already. Come on." She scolded before venturing on ahead. Remy kept laughing. Yoshi shook his head at her, then gestured with his head to come on as he followed. Hana watched them leave her behind, a heavy sigh that mixed itself into a moan left her mouth. Her hand pushed back the bangs that hang down in front of her eyes. "God Your finished Hana." She muttered to herself as she started to catch up to them, she slowly followed behind Yoshiro. For once staying quiet so she wouldnt say anymore that was stupid.  
"So what are we looking for exactly?"  
"Nothing in particular. Kinda like when we go on patrol with Dad and them, just in the sewers." Irrilia explained.  
Hana heard her stomach growl, she rest a hand on her small stomach, she groaned a bit. "Im kinda hungry. Can we go on top for pizza?"  
"And where do we get a pizza? Not from the lair, we ran out, and April is at work." Remy pointed out.  
"Why not get it ourselves, its not a risk since your with me." Yoshi said as he went to a ladder, "Come on strawberry."  
Hana looked a bit taken aback by his nickname, she gazed at him with wide eyes for a long moment, A grin gave way on her face, somthing in her stomach fluttering like crazy, "Awe, he gave me a nick name." She said out loud, she bit her lip when he looked back at her with a risen brow. She recovered herself, "I- I mean, right back at ya...cool guy... with the...uh.. sword?" She stammered. She pressed her lips together, her wide eyes shifting in multiple directions. Yoshiro smirked at her, he offered his hand to her, She was close to taking it when Remy got between the two, he gave Yoshiro a hard glare as he took his little cousins hand. He silently snarled.  
Hana blinked, she wasnt surprised really, she knew Remy couldnt stand him, though it was her life so why? She huffed and pulled herself away from her cousin. "Remy-" She started, but Remy covered her mouth as he hugged her, he started stroking her hair.  
"Shhhh, its okay, Im here, I understand. But Im doing this for your own good baby Hana."  
Hana groaned, sounding annoyed, she shoved Remy off. Throwing annoyed daggers his way.  
A cocky grin pasted on her older cousins face.  
Hana folded her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes annoyed and glaring down the sewer tunnels.

Irrilia gave Remy a obvious disapproving look before she suckered punched him in the arm, making the boy yelp. She rolled her eyes at his dramatic reaction. She stopped at the ladder, looking up at Yoshiro. "I dont think we are allowed up there without an adult."  
Yoshiro grinned, "Your sixteen though, I think your daddy cant spank you."  
Irrilia lifted her brow up, "He cant, but unlike you I actually respect what my father tells me."  
A nerve struck the human boy, his face soured, "Well princess we cant all have dads like yours." He rolled his eyes and started climbing, "Stay here and starve, see if I give a damn." He lifted the lid when he got up top and climbed out. His reaction made Hana snap out of her silent fit. She hurried to the ladder. but was stopped by Irrilia, her cousin holding her back by the back of her outfit. She frowned, looking over her shoulder, with pleading eyes. "He wont hurt me." She said.  
"I dont care, rules say-"  
Hana narrowed her eyes, annoyance boiling, she slapped her cousins hand away. "You know, screw the rules, he's our friend, Im going to see if he's okay." She stated.  
Irrilia kept her place as she watched her little cousin go up top. She frowned, she held her hand for a long moment. Remy folded his arms. "Are we gonna go after her?" He asked. "I mean we barely know this guy, he has some serious anger issues." He pointed out, with great concern. Irrilia took her time in responding, her eyes shifting side to side, finally picking one spot to stay on, the hole above them, where some light shimmered over them. Remy got closer to his cousin, feeling more concern, he really never saw her like this before. Neither of them really. They were always so close.  
"Are you okay Irrilia?" He asked.  
"Im fine." She responded softly. She breathed in, trying to gather her emotions. Once composed she looked over to Remy. "You really dont like this guy do you?"  
"No. And you know how Hana is, shes the most gullible person ever. Who knows what he could do to her." Remy shook his head, having distress written on his face. "I dont know how to explain it, but I dont trust the guy."  
Irrilia's eyes stared at him for a long moment, they tore away when she rubbed her hand, "She never smacked me away like that Remy..."  
Remy nodded, "Signs of rebellion. Also why he isnt good for her."  
Irrilia contemplated on his words, letting them sink in. She closed her eyes and bobbed her head. Once opened, she had a different look on her face. She gave Remy a slight grin, she put out her fist, "Lets go get our baby cousin."  
Remy shared her feelings and connected his fist with hers as they fist bumped. "Lets do it."

***

Hana had searched most of the allyways that were around her, she was close to the point of throwing in the towel when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. She angled up her head. A smile carved her face, her eyes on the boy that sat under the moonlight. She made her way to the fire escape and climbed her way up to the roof. Once there she slowly approached him, though her tracks stopped when his voice was heard. "What the hell are you doing here Hana?"

Hana gazed at the back of the boy. She wanted so much to comfort him, in some way, even though they just met recently, she was drawn to him. She didnt know how to explain such feelings, but the pull was tugging her along. Her legs started up again. In a cautious pace. She stood next to him for a moment, her eyes caught the beautiful sight ahead. A full moon above them, high in the sky, with stars covering them like a endless blanket of the night. The shining moon reflecting off the bay of New York City. The winds increased, making her high up ponytail sway along. Her eyes shifted down at Yoshiro, his eyes were already on her. She quickly looked away, afraid if she kept staring, these feelings would make her do something stupid. "Im sorry if Irrilia touched something sensitive.." She finally said in a soft tone.  
Yoshiro scoffed, "Thats stupid, you saying sorry for someone else's actions."  
Hana frowned, she looked down at him, "That's stupid?"  
"Of course it is, You have nothing to be sorry for. Like I told that salamander-"  
Hana's anger fizzled a bit, "Her name is Irrilia." She corrected sounding more hostile then she was going for. Yoshiro rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I dont give a shit." He said in a projected voice, making Hana a bit taken aback, she hugged herself slightly. Her eyes staying on the view before they set on him. Hana settled herself next to him.  
"About your father..." She started.  
"I aint talking about it. So shut up about it." He declared.  
Hana let the words linger with silence, she craned up her neck, staring up at the stars. She couldnt help but to smile, remembering her days where her father took her up here to do star gazing when she was younger. "I wish my dad would come up here more often."  
"He's probably to old." Yoshiro pointed out.  
Hana hunger her head down, trying to bite back a laugh, though a few snickers came out. She looked up at Yoshiro. "No silly." she turned her head ahead as she tapped her feet on the cement of the roof. "He just tended to get busy the more I grew. My brother kind of took up his and my mothers time. So I was never close with them."  
"Could of fooled me." Yoshiro spat as he rolled his eyes. "You guys seem perfect for each other. You and Irrilia I swear. My dad this. My dad that." Yoshiro turned his daggers to Hana, "Nobody gives two shits Hana, so how about you go back to your perfect shit and leave me the hell alone." He then got up and started to leave when his arm was pulled, making him hault.  
"The easiest thing to do is just that, to leave you alone, all alone." Hana started, she kept a grip on him as she got onto the ledge he was standing on, she stood in front of him, not daring to look down from how high they were, her eyes met his, "But thats not what friends do."  
"We are not friends, we dont even know each other so just get lost already." He shoved her back making her loose her balance and hit the cement of the roof. She held her head, feeling the pain that was met after her head connected to the concrete, She slowly sat up and watched him start walking away. She hurried to her feet. "Yoshiro! Wait!" She called out as she started after him. "We can talk about this!"  
"Go away Hana!" He sounded off, he was about to jump when Hana grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back off the ledge. She took all of her strength to turn him around to her.  
"Look, we may not know each other well and crap like that, your right, I get that. But that gives you no right to treat me like crap-"  
Yoshiro smacked her hands off of him and shoved her again feeling the anger rise up. "Then shove off already!"  
"Friends dont just shove off-" She started.  
"Dont start that shit with me, I already told you we are not friends!" He snapped, suddenly everything started going in slow motion, he knew what he was doing but it was like he just couldnt help himself, his anger was taking over, all he could see was red. He could of kept on if it wasnt for the sight of blood he saw on his fist and her face. He widened his eyes at the scene, how? When did he? He blinked at the voices, looking up he saw two pissed off mutants. Remy and Irrilia. He looked back down to see Hana barely conscious. He quickly got off of her, he collapsed on the ledge of the roof seeing the scene before him unraveling.

Remy quickly went to his little cousin, he helped her up in a sitting position, "Hana?!"  
"Im..Im fine.." She slurred.  
"Like hell you are! Remy get her back to the lair." Irrilia ordered. Once he was on his way, Irrilia turned to the boy in charge of her baby cousins injury. She drew out her samurai sword and shoved the sharp tip of it under Yoshiro's throat, "You ever touch her like the way we witness, I promise you, her parents will be the least of your worries. I will kill you next time. So, this better be the only time. Understand me?"

Yoshiro didnt answer, he looked away, feeling ashamed.

Irrilia kept her eyes on him, she kept her anger controlled, even though she wanted to kill him right here, right now. "Understand?!" She asked in a much chilling tone, making her sword touch his chest.

Yoshiro's eyes went on the salamander's threatening look. He kept silent as he nodded. Irillia pulled back, she returned the nod before hurring after her cousins. She glanced back to see how much regret was formed into one expression.

She closed her eyes for a long moment.

This was all her fault. 

_To be continued_


	4. UNSETTLED BONDS ((PART THREE))

**A/N: More intense stuff will be happening! More plots! Come join the angsty, happy, family times!  
** **  
There will be more parters!**

 **TMNT NEXT GEN BELONGS TO THIS GAL RIGHT HERE Suzukiwee1357**

 **Remy Suzukiwee1357**

 **Irrilia Myrling**

 **Kohana Mikibaby94**

 **IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE, PLEASE TELL ME!**

SO PLEASE PEOPLE FAVORITE COMMENT, ENJOY!

Yoshiro sat on the bench, silently hearing his mother and the others talk from the kitchen. They were loudly talking. He rolled his eyes at the stuff he heard. He glanced up to see Hana sitting on the steps of the lab. Her hair was in two braids, she had wrappings around her head, and a patch that covered her eye. Hana chewed on her tongue as they both listened to the grown ups in silence. She cleared her throat and moved her bangs a bit. "Sooo, hows the air down there?" She asked him.  
Yoshiro eyed her, raising a brow. He didnt answer though. She huffed and puffed a bang up that was in her face. She got up, "Well I think Im gonna get something to eat." She took two steps before she tripped over her feet, she yelped and flew onto her front, groaning at the pain the floor had stored for her. Surprisingly when she rolled over she saw Yoshiro hovering over her, giving her a look of a little amusement mixed with a _'are you kidding me'_  
"Oh dont give me that look." She said. She folded her arms, poking her bottom lip out, "I know Im a clutz."  
Yoshiro smirked. Hana sighed, she held out her hand. "Help me up?"  
The boy shook his head, Hana rolled her eyes, "Oh what now your scared?"  
"I aint scared!"  
"Well then, help me up!" She said waving her hand in a violent motion. Yoshiro growled, grabbing her hand as he helped her get on her feet. The two didnt pull away but just looked at one another, butterflys fluttered her stomach, as she observed his face. A smile withdrew from her face. "Thanks." She finally spoke. The two broke hands when she heard her father's voice. She turned and looked angry. "He was helping me."  
"Yeah sure, right after he beats you up." Donnie said.  
Karai glared at Donnie, "That wasnt his fault!"  
"Oh so those injuries just happened out of the blue? Face it Karai he's a basket case, and you coming back here with that kid is the worst mistake you could ever done." He snapped.  
Leo shoved Donnie aside giving him a hard look. "Enough Donatello!"  
The woman gazed at the two, she shook her head. "I cant say it was right, but maybe if you would of watched your daughter or taught her to back off-"  
Donnie pushed Leo out of the way, though before he could actually do anything April got herself in between, she put her hands on Donnie's chest, "Enough!" She snapped. She looked at the pair. "Both of you. Stop acting like children already!" She looked to her husband. "Donatello." She called. When his eyes didnt meet hers, and were still on Karai, April threw her stern look. "Donatello." She repeated in a strikingly calm, but tough tone. Reluctantly Donnie peered down to his wife. "What?"  
"Go take Hana out for a stroll in the sewers."  
"Mom Im not five-"  
April's eyes turned to her daughter. "You are now." She snapped. "Now go. The both of you."  
Donnie sighed, obviously frustrated. He remembered those frustrating moments with April, pregnancy was hell for both of them, he glanced at his wife stomach, then eyed her. "Are you pregnant?"  
When Donnie saw his wife's eyes grow big and angry, he knew he said something bad. She licked her lips and made a face, that she's made several times when shes trying to stay calm. She eyed him. "I suggest you move your shell before I move it for you."  
Donnie held up his hands, "Okay okay," He then hustled himself to his daughter. They both looked back at April prior to changing looks.  
"Go!" The woman sounded making Donnie give his daughter a friendly push forward as the two exited the lair.  
 **  
********

Irrilia poured some cereal into a green bowl, she sat down, with a book in her hand. Remy came in, settling across from her, smacking his book on the book before she had the chance to open it. Irrilia met her cousins eyes, "Excuse you."  
"Dont excuse me. How are you just calmly sitting there? When we have a possible killer on the loose."

Irrilia rose her brow, She then pulled the book out from under him and smacked it in his face, causing Remy to stagger back a bit. She then returned to her composed state. "Thanks for the space. My face feels better without your pizza breathe going into my nose."  
Remy frowned, folding his arms he popped his hip out as he tapped one foot. "Irrilia!"  
Irrilia groaned already annoyed. She stood up, eyeing Remy. "What do you want from me?"  
"I want us to take action! He beat up our cousin!"

"I handled it already Remy." She grabbed her book, shoving it in her bag that was settled next to her on the table. Remy watched her get up, he frowned. "What are you doing?" For her response she took her bag, cereal and herself out of the kitchen, quickly he followed her. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere quiet." She answered. She took another bite of cereal, Remy looked offended as much as he felt. Irrilia took note of her cousins face. She sighed annoyed. "Remy-"  
"Look talking to the guy aint gonna solve anything!" He exclaimed.

"I didnt just do that, I pointed my sword at him and did what daddy or uncle Leo used to do all the time." She explained. Remy gave her a look, a look of "Really?" She shook her head, taking in another batch of her cereal. Once she swallowed, she stopped walking completely when Yoshiro came out of the lab, Remy and her were at the bottom of the steps that led to their uncles lab, Irrilia took in how miserable the guy looked. He stepped down causing Remy to hide behind his older cousin. He peeked his head out, giving the guy a hard glare. Yoshiro noted Remy's actions, he didnt know why but he found the actions amusing. He rose his eyebrow. A smirk withdrew from his face, "Awe, what are you hiding from cutie." He teased.  
Remy widened his eyes, then went back to his glare. "Cutie? Your gross."  
Yoshiro laughed a forced one, "Only for you kiddo." He spat, causing the hybrid to growl. The salamander shoved her bowl to Remy, "Make yourself useful and take that to the kitchen."  
"Why me?!"  
Irrilia gave him a look, hoping he'd catch on. When he didnt she growled. "Just do as I say or I'll put sand in your bed again."  
Remy widened his eyes, "I knew it! You blamed Hana!"  
"Remy!" She yelled allowing her warning voice to take control. Remy knew that tone well, its the tone that all the girls in this family uses when shes irritable. He pouted. "Can you please go." She added dying down her irritation. Remy pondered, his eyes shifted between the two, hesitant to leave but by his will he did so. Irrilia waited for her grumbling cousin was gone.

"You know, you dont have to talk to me." Yoshiro broke the silence, making the composure of Irrilia disperse, the voice of his startled her, suddenly she felt her cheeks growing hot. She really hope he didnt see that small set back. She looked up at him, trying to find any proof that he did, if he had, he wasnt giving obvious clues, other than that stupid smirk he held on his face. She rolled her eyes before turning her head, folding her arms across her chest. "I already had a talk with myself about how much of a bad boy I was." He mocked, Irrilia's eyes shot daggers at him, feeling her anger rise, She snarled and stepped up closer to where he was. She pointed her finger to his chest. "You dare mock? You lost that when your fist met my cousins eye!" She snapped.  
Yoshiro bent back slightly, he swatted her hand away. He leaned a bit towards her, "It was an accident!"  
Irrilia scoffed, "Yeah some accident, my cousin just happened to land right into your fist, she is that much of an accident prone. Your a joke! I dont see what she sees in you, your nothing but a hot tempered basket case that has no meaning but to just hit on girls who were trying to be your friend!"  
Something inside him triggered, an image flashed before him, the words of his father spoke rang inside his head. A joke. Your a joke Yoshiro. The ill voice mocked inside his head. A part of him wanted to just smack her, or teach her whos boss, but if he did that, she'd be right. He swallowed the lump in his throw, balling his hands into fist, He narrowed his eyes, "Like your not princess?"  
"What?" Irrilia shocked by his question.

"You may not hit people, but I think words are the worst to throw at someone. Physically she will heal, but mentally I wont. Im a basket case, but your the joke. Your not a leader, your just someone who pretends!"  
"How dare you-"  
"How dare you! Judging me, thats all you and Remy ever do! At least with Hana she didnt care what I was! And now Im paying for it, so how about you suck a dick and leave me the hell alone little girl!" He didnt realize how loud his voice really became, till he saw Leo, Mikey and Raph standing on the steps from the dojo. Remy standing at the kitchen, staring wide eyes, but something in him was ready to take action if he needed to.  
"Yoshiro!" His mother called from behind, he closed his eyes tight before opening them back up, and turning to his mom. Her face read it all. Anger. Disappointed. And sorrow. She was about to talk but he didnt want to hear it. He's heard it multiple times, all his life. He gritted his teeth and moved around Irrilia, hurrying off to the exit. Karai watched her son leave. She sighed in some god up there that he just left to go simmer down, Her eyes went to Irrilia. "Did he hurt you?"  
Irrilia silently shook her head, watching where the boy exited. Something inside her felt aweful, she frowned remembering his words. She gripped her bag strap. Her eyes went up when she saw her father heading out, she hurried after him. "Dad?"  
Raph turned to his daughter, giving her a solid look. And an angry one too. She tensed under her dads angry eyes. Though she felt confused, and angry. Her anger showed by her offended voice. "Why are you mad?"  
The red masked turtle shook his head, He pointed his finger at her, "I taught you better than that Irrilia. At least I thought I did."  
She widened her eyes, shock mustered up inside her, slowly colliding with the anger she set in, "I didnt do anything but stick up for my family!" She yelled.

"By ridiculing him? By making him feel worse?" Raph questioned.  
"He hit her, I did what I needed to for my family! He is not my family!"  
In that moment, he wanted to hug her, to tell her he was proud, but he knew he couldnt do that. "He is Irrilia! Like it or not, that boy is! So I suggest you stop this anger tantrum-"  
"Your the one to talk!" She snapped at him, "Your literally the biggest hypocrite ever! You tell me not to do something, but then I hear stories about you doing the same thing!"  
Raph gave her a stern look, "I suggest you get out of my sight."  
It felt like a knife to the heart when her dad said that, her anger rose, She grabbed her bag and threw it at her dad, hitting him. Luckily he reflected it, he put down his arm, he snarled. "Room now!" He yelled.  
"Some father you are! You take a strange boy's side before your even daughters!" She screamed, "At least mom would of saw my side!"  
"Well right now your mother isnt here!" Raph's patience was thinning.  
Irrilia shook her head, "Well with you acting hypocritical I can see why she stays away!" She acidly retorted before she turned and stomped off to her room. Raph watched her go, he looked down at the book bag, hearing the door slam he sucked in, kneeling down. Putting his hands on his face. At times like these, he really did wish Mona was here so he could have reassurance. So he wouldnt think about her words constantly. He sighed, removing his hands he grabbed the bag. Standing up he met his little brother. "Can you give this back to her?" He asked Mikey, handing him the bag.  
Mikey nodded, when Raph was turning to go, Mikey grabbed his arm. Raph looked down at his brother. Mikey gave Raph a soft look. "She remind you of anyone?"  
Raph groaned, "Dont get me started."  
Mikey chuckled, "Well, if shes anything like you were at that age, she'll come around. You always did with a little help from me of course."  
Raph snorted, he rubbed his brother's head. "Thanks Mikey."  
Mikey nodded, "Leo and I can talk to her."  
"Leo can what now?" Leo asked as he stood behind his son, raising a brow at his brother's sudden volunteering. He was never good with the girls. With Remy, it was simple, they talk then watch tv. With the girls, everything you say is like an atomic bomb waiting to go off.  
Raph laughed, "Man I wish I can see that awkwardness. But I gotta jet." He then hurried off.  
"Seriously Mikey, Im kinda busy...doing stuff."  
Mikey turned to his oldest brother. "Yeah, polishing your katanas and watching racey stuff with your wife is such a need to do bases."  
"It is, Liz, Liz needs me there."  
"No I dont!" Liz yelled from the dojo, Leo frowned, giving the dojo a glance, he sighed annoyed. Mikey grabbed his older brother's arm. "Excuse us Remy. We got girl talk to do."  
Leo widened his eyes as he was pulled unwillingly, "Why cant you get Liz! OR April! or even Karai!"  
"You can do it honey!" Liz commented from the dojo.  
Mikey chuckled at his older brother's steamed face. "Karai has enough issues, and April is kinda blowing off some steam with Liz. Besides, we are good at this."  
"Sure let two guys talk to a female, one dude doesnt even have a kid and the other has only one boy." Leo muttered.  
"Ah, you'll be fine killer." Mikey encouraged as he approached Irrilia's door.  
Leo groaned, "I hate this."  
"You'll learn to love it." Mikey retorted letting himself in after knocking. He grabbed Leo who was trying to back away from this whole mess and pulled him into the room. Closing the door behind him.

 **********

Yoshiro sat on the side of the sewers, listening to the sound of water falling from the nearby drains, he gazed at his reflection. He skimmed the scar on his eye, not really remembering where it came from. He didnt know much of his father, and the last guy they were with was just as abusive as his father was. Why was he like this? He remembered how his incident with Hana, thinking back on it, he didnt know why he got so mad. He knew his father was a bad man, but how bad was he? Did he ever hit girls like he did? He narrowed his eyes. Feeling his sorrow build up, slowly tears formed, though he refused to cry. Remembering when he last did so, he held his arm, closing his eyes. Letting his bangs fall so they'd cover his eyes. His vision blurred by the water building. Dont cry. Dont cry. He told himself, but eventually, the silent tears escaped. He laughed at his reflection, seeing how pethetic he was. He covered half of his face, hearing the sound of him sobbing. Feeling dispair, wishing he just wasnt born into this world. Anger slowly gripped him, causing the emotional boy to hit the water, ruining his reflection. He did it again, and again, slamming his fist into the water till he reached the floor. The pain grew numb, he noticed he was bleeding, but he didnt care, maybe he could just bleed to death, and there'd be one less basket case to worry about. He lifted his fist up again though this time, he felt a grip around his wrist. He immidiately took out his pocket knife and was ready to just stab anyone when he saw it was one of the turtles. He froze mid way of getting his knife out. He widened his eyes, staying silent. Afraid to speak.

Raphael took in the kid's face. It was red, and afraid. His knuckles were bloody. Remembering his own past, he slowly took his other hand and put it on top of the kid's hand, he knelt down next to him. He frowned, "You doing okay?" He asked.  
The kid didnt speak, he hardly moved, only to pull away from Raph, clutching his hand to his chest. He looked away, ashamed. Raph watched his movements closely, he settled on cossing his legs and leaning against the wall. He sniffed the air a bit. "Man, it smells." He said trying to start up a conversation. "It smells more than it used to when I was a kid. Thats for sure." he added, staring down at his out stretched, crossed legs that laid in the water. He looked up at the grate, seeing the night sky giving a hint of light on them. "Whe I was a kid, a lot of things stank. Not doing what you want, listening to stiff adults. The thing that stank more was...having people who riled me, and then acted like I did a crime when I unleashed my anger."

Yoshi silently listened. He hugged his legs after he leaned against the wall, staying away from the cold water. He glanced over to the red masked turtle. Raphael. His mother mentioned him in her stories she always told him when he was a kid. Raph sucked in a breath and exhaled. "I see it though. From my family's side. I actually realized it when I hurt my brother's one time. I was lucky he didnt keel over then." He frowned. "Anger is your worse enemy. My daughter is getting her anger in, Splinter always cursed me with a fathers curse. Back then I just laughed it off. Till she could talk. When she threw her first tantrum... I knew then I was in for it. Karma was hitting me hard." He said, he though smiled at the memories.  
Yoshiro took his time, letting the silence lingered after Raph stopped talking. He frowned. "You sound like a great dad." He finally said in a soft voice, still not trusting himself.

"Im the worlds worst." Raph laughed. "But I try. I do better then my older brother. Thats for sure." He smirked.  
Yoshiro let out a hallow laugh. He nodded. "I wish I grew up here. Maybe then... I wouldnt be such a basket case."  
Raph stared at the boy who put his chin on a knee cap, hugging his legs closer to him. He frowned, laying a hand on the boys back. "Yoshiro, your not a basket case."  
The boy scoffed, "I am to. Im a woman beater, and Im someone who was a mistake from the beginning. I dont know why my mother didnt abort me when she had the chance."

Raph gazed at the boy, understanding his side, though knowing no kid should ever feel that way. If he didnt have Mikey back when, he didnt know where hed be today. He took in a breath and got closer to the boy. He wrapped his arm around him, not caring if he'd react violently. He remembered how Splinter would always hold him in his arms till he calmed down, if he hadnt of had his father, or his brothers, he wouldnt of made it this far. Raph pulled the boy closer to him, laying his head against Yoshiros. "I may not be your dad, and we never saw each other when you were growing up, but, I know how this feels. I know if people hadnt been there for me when I needed them to be, then I wouldve never made it this far." He pulled back and looked down at the boy. "And I know if your mother heard you talking like this, she'd smack you, just like I will if I ever hear that crap ever come out of your mouth."  
Yoshio scoffed. "Like she cares. Shes like a soilder. Always solid, stiff, and never caring. She wasnt there to raise me as a kid...I did that myself." He confessed. He shook his head, "I have nobody, I shoved the only one who wanted to be my friend away. Her cousins are out to get me..." He bared his teeth and got up from Raph. Standing up he held his wrist and started to rub it in a voilent action. Raph silently got to his feet and came to his side. "I just feel...like everything I ever do is just gonna be wrong. Soon youll hate me too. My mom already does. Hana does. Donnie surely does. Remy hated me from the start, which that one I'll give him. And now Irrilia..."  
"Irrilia is young, she doesnt know what your going through. Remy...well Remy is unpridictable. He will come around though. Donatello has his dad thing, since his son left, he's sheltered her. And dads will be pissy about their daughters. He will get over it. Your mother loves you. Even if she doesnt show it, she does. Growing up with a strict parent, they do what they need for the saftey of their parents. And as for me? Well, I wont ever hate you." He eyed the boy. "Because I was once there."  
"Im sure you never hit a woman."  
Raph smirked, raising his brow. "I hit your mother before. Granted this was before the whole family crap and she was with the Shredder."

"Shredder? Whats a shredder?"  
"Its a guy we killed long ago, well thats what Leo thinks, though he's out there. Somewhere. We really dont know if hes dead, but he's a psycho who took your mother away when she was a baby. He raised her and well you know..."  
Yoshiro looked at Raph, he shook his head, he never knew this. "Whats his real name?" He was sure this shredder guy didnt go by that.  
"Oraku Saki." Raph informed.  
Yoshiro took that in, the name sounded familiar, from somewhere. He put it in a file in his mind, he's tap onto that later. He sighed feeling a little light headed. "Raph... Uh..." He didnt feel to well. He rubbed his wrist more, looking down the blood from his knuckles was still oozing out. Raph noticed, he hugged the boy's shoulder. "Come on, lets go and take care of that."  
Yoshiro smiled at the half hug, he felt really disoriented, his vision was blurred. He said something that he really didnt catch before he all of a sudden, saw black.

 ******  
**  
Donnie sat next to his daughter at the place where they'd get pizzas. He sighed as he sipped on the soda he went up to get, Hana was next to her dad, fiddling with her small gap, trying to stick a quarter she had found in between. Donnie looked over to her, raising her brow. "What are you doing? Do you even know where thats been?"  
She pulled it out so she could speak. "Im trying to do a trick I saw someone do on tv. You stick a quarter in you teeth, close your mouth for a bout a second then you open up your mouth and poof its gone."  
Donnie gave her a look before turning away, he rubbed his head, shaking it. "I knew we should of kept tv away from your mind."  
Hana laughed. She tucked in her quarter and drank more of her soda. She looked up at the grate, "I wonder how long mom wants us to stay out. She sounded pretty mad."  
"Ill come back to my home when I want. Shes not the boss of me... much." Donnie added. Hana gave her dad a look, then frowned.  
"Daddy, are you really that mad at Yoshiro?"  
"Im more mad at his actions then him. He hurt you." Donnie frowned. "I just feel that maybe he is a basket case... and you shouldnt be exposed to that."  
Hana eyed her dad, "He's not a basket case!" She spat, she looked away feeling annoyed, "Im so tired of people saying he's dangerous-"  
"Hana, he hit you, gave you a black eyes, a head injury, and probably more bruises-"  
"And that was my fault!" She said in anger, giving her dad daggers. "I pushed him, I kept talking, I kept pestruing him." He tore her eyes away and hunched over, looking down at her feet. She felt her heart get heavy. She hugged herself, propping her forearms on her thighs. "He warned me dad. And..." She felt suddenly choked up, though she fought to keep her composure. "And he snapped. Now cause of me, he's being talked about, like he's a problem. Cause of me.. he's being treated like a criminal. And its all my fault." She confessed.  
Donnie watched his daughter, becoming distant and soft spoken, something she often does when shes upset. "Hana..."  
Hana shook her head, she got down from where they were sitting leaving her drink and started off. Donnie watched her, quickly following her, abandoning his drink as well. "Hana, baby we can talk about this-"  
Hana stopped, letting her dad grab her in a gentle fashion, Hana shook her head trying not to make eye contact with her dad. "I...I dont even think I can talk about this daddy."  
The genius sighed softly, he stroked her head, "I understand. But if you keep it all in, eventually it will exploade."  
Hana pulled back from her father, crossing her arms across her chest, she shook her head and eyed her dad finally. "What else can I say? No one will listen to me." She looked away frowning, "Im just the baby of the house. My words dont matter, nothing I do or say matters."  
"Now thats not true-"  
Hana looked back up at her dad, "See! right there. Everyone tries to baby me, because I am the baby, but I can handle this. I may act dumb, dense, and I maybe clutzy, but I dont need to be babied, just like Yoshiro doesnt need to be punished for my faults." She shook her head and then sighed, turning away she started for the way home. Donnie watched his daughter, not really seeing this side of her before. He rubbed the back of his neck as he followed behind her.  
"You really like this guy huh?"  
Hana looked up at her father as he got to her side, walking still. "I think Im in love with him." She looked forward. "I mean how did you know that you were in love daddy?" She stopped, instantly Donnie haulted. He rose both his brows eyeing his daughter. he blushed a bit as he recalled his youth.  
"W-well...uh..." He started. "Um... ya see when two people.." He then swipped at the air. "No thats the birds and the bees." He muttered as if she wasnt standing in front of him. Hana watched her dad stammer, and nervously process before she started laughing.  
"What?" Donnie frowned watching his daughter laugh.  
Hana tried to composed herself but everytime she did she eventually went back to laughing. Donnie put his hands on his hips. He shook his head, "Hana?"  
Hana finally got a hold of herself long enough to explain her reasons, "Just, I never seen you so nervous." She said in between laughs. "No wonder mama fell for you. Your the dork I get my genes from."  
Donnie pouted, "Well thats where your mistaken. I dont wear jeans. You get that from your mother."  
The joke her father shared let out another laugh attack on his daughter. Donnie smirked, he let his serious side go for a moment after thinking about what he just said and joined in the laughter.

Eventually they made it home. And still alive. 

_To be continued._


End file.
